<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Симбиоз by StilleWasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929687">Симбиоз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser'>StilleWasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Budding D/s relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Infidelity, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фанфика "Symbiosis" автора Betz.<br/>Рон не выполняет свои супружеские обязанности, и Гермиона вынуждена искать кого-то, кто удовлетворил бы ее потребности, не тратя времени романтические глупости. К счастью, она находит хладнокровного вампира, который готов ей помочь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Симбиоз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betz/gifts">Betz</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913293">Symbiosis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betz/pseuds/Betz">Betz</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ссылка на страницу автора фанфика https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betz<br/>Перевод сделан специально для группы Hermione's diary к Хеллоуину 2020 https://vk.com/hermione_diary</p><p>Разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Все персонажи совершеннолетние. </p><p>Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на метки и предупреждения! В этом фанфике Снейп является вампиром, большое внимание здесь уделяется крови, укусам и сексу во время менструации. Если вам неприятны подобные темы и практики, прошу вас воздержаться от чтения.</p><p>Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Помахав Хьюго и Розе, Гермиона и Рон наблюдали, как отъезжает Хогвартс-экспресс, увозя их младшего сына на первый курс, а дочь – на третий. Хьюго, без сомнения, сегодня распределят на Гриффиндор, как его родителей и сестру, особенно после угрозы Рона отречься от сына, если тот попадет на Слизерин.</p><p>Глядя на мужа, стоящего на платформе, Гермиона понимала, что теперь, когда Роза и Хьюго уехали в школу, их больше мало что связывало. Вечером Рон, скорее всего, будет пить в пабе и праздновать распределение сына или снова проведет ночь в постели Драко и Ромильды: раз младшего ребенка нет дома, теперь можно не осторожничать.</p><p>Рона мало заботили желания Гермионы в спальне, а ей хотелось чего-то более яркого, чем редкое вынужденное исполнение супружеских обязанностей. Раньше она была резко против измен, а сейчас ее слишком занимало продвижение по карьерной лестнице, чтобы тратить силы на внебрачные связи. Нет, ей нужны были простые, ни к чему не обязывающие отношения, в которых она могла бы удовлетворить свои потребности, но при этом не ввязываться во всю эту романтику (которая здорово пожирает время).</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Улица никак не освещалась, кроме огней паба «Фонтан чистой удачи», который находился в начале Прямой аллеи. Свет, падающий из его окон, рисовал искаженные золотистые прямоугольники на серой брусчатке. Скрываясь в самых неприметных уголках аллеи, Северус заметил еще одну мошку, которая сама прилетела сюда и попала в его паутину. Еще одна странная женщина, которая ищет острых ощущений от секса с нежитью. Недавно распространились слухи о вампире, который охотится в этом районе, скрываясь во тьме ночи. Кем бы ни была его сегодняшняя жертва, ее, без сомнения, заманили сюда рассказы о силе его обольщения.<p>Наметанным глазом он определил, что женщине, вероятно, под сорок, а это значит, что она не из тех дурочек, кому нужны романтика и розы. Он наблюдал, как она шла по неровной булыжной мостовой, оглядывая темные витрины магазинов и крепко сжимая в руке палочку. Ему пришлось по душе, что она не из тех тупиц, кто верит, будто все вампиры – ручные зверюшки, как один из тех, кого Гораций Слизнорт показывал своему Клубу слизней.</p><p>Она ахнула, когда из самого темного угла появилась неясная фигура. </p><p>– Я напугал тебя? – успокаивающе спросил он, чтобы показать, что не представляет для нее угрозы. </p><p>– Нет, – ответила Гермиона, выпрямив спину и гордо вздернув подбородок.</p><p>И именно тогда он узнал ее, разглядев своим сверхъестественным взглядом в неярком свете луны, спрятавшейся за облаками. Она стала старше, намного старше с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз.  </p><p>Неужели минуло столько лет? Он не потерял счет времени, как многие подобные ему, и знал, что сейчас две тысячи восемнадцатый год. Быстро подсчитав в уме, он понял, что Грейнджер теперь в том же возрасте, в каком был он, когда ему против воли подарили другую жизнь – эту недожизнь, в которой он представляет собой нечто среднее между живым существом и падалью, годной лишь на удобрение для маргариток.  </p><p>– Ну и ну, – сказал он с хриплым смешком, прищелкнув языком. – Какая храбрая гриффиндорка. </p><p>Он медленно выдвинулся вперед, желая наконец показать ей свое лицо в серебристом свете вышедшей из-за облаков луны, которая заставила сиять его ставшую еще бледнее кожу.</p><p>Северус слегка склонил голову набок, зачарованно наблюдая, как на лице его жертвы возникает осознание, кем на самом деле является тот вампир, о котором она слышала, – тот, кто продает секс в обмен на кровь.</p><p>– Нет, этого не может быть, – выдохнула Гермиона. Стоило ей осознать, кто стоит перед ней, некоторые вопросы, которые долгое время оставались без ответа, исчезли, и появилось несколько новых, однако все они застряли у нее в горле. </p><p>– Чего не может быть, мисс Грейнджер? – его губы растянулись в ухмылке ровно настолько, чтобы показать кончики клыков: ему нравилось при первой встрече производить впечатление на жертву. – Не может быть, что вы пришли сюда сегодня, чтобы в обмен на кровь получить секс с вампиром, которого в Хогвартсе когда-то прозвали «сальноволосым ублюдком»? Я знаю, какие унизительные прозвища давали мне ученики, – он бесшумно приблизился, так что не было слышно ни единого звука шагов, а в его движениях виднелась грациозность. – Не может быть, что человек, который однажды поклялся всегда любить Лили Поттер, вдруг трахает других?</p><p>Гермиона в ответ покачала головой, ее глаза возбужденно блестели. </p><p>– Нет, не может быть, что вы живы. А я теперь миссис Уизли.</p><p>Северус пренебрежительно рассмеялся, молитвенно подняв ладони вверх, словно в насмешку над своей новой сущностью. </p><p>– Я и не жив. Мне казалось, что вы с вашим блестящим умом должны знать, что представляют собой вампиры, хотя тот факт, за кого именно вы вышли замуж, говорит обратное о ваших умственных способностях.</p><p>Гермиона не собиралась спорить с ним касательно ее брака с Роном, однако прежде чем она успела вообще что-то сказать, Северус сократил расстояние между ними быстрее, чем смогли уловить даже ее обостренные ведьминские органы чувств. Подхватив ее на руки, он приподнял ее и впечатал в каменную стену. Его рука у нее на затылке уберегла голову от удара при таком резком движении. Их окутала его черная мантия, на которую было наложено заклинание, чтобы прохожие видели вместо них лишь тень в конце пустой улицы. Он чувствовал запах ее крови, текущей по венам, и аромат всех гелей, которыми она мылась сегодня.</p><p>Охнув от удивления, что он вот так без лишних слов перешел к делу, Гермиона наконец смогла заглянуть ему в глаза. Вблизи его волосы блестели, как вороново крыло, а взгляд казался бездушным и темным, как бездна. И хотя его нос остался все таким же большим, превращение в вампира добавило облику Снейпа той привлекательности, которая делает красавцев-демонов, антигероев и плохих мальчиков столь притягательными. Гермиона знала, что магия, свойственная природе вампиров, создает иллюзию, чтобы завлечь жертву и заставить подойти ближе, однако это знание, почерпнутое из книг, совсем не помешало ей ощутить влечение к нему. Его кожа… была словно фарфор и источала легкий цветочный аромат. Это был мягкий обволакивающий запах, исходящий от его кожи и дыхания – его естественный аромат, предназначенный для того, чтобы успокоить жертву перед тем, как ее выпьют. И он действовал безотказно!</p><p>Не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, Гермиона сказала с вызовом в голосе:</p><p>– Я имела в виду: я удивлена, что вы вообще существуете. После битвы за Хогвартс мы вернулись в Визжащую Хижину, чтобы похоронить вас как героя, но дом был сожжен – вероятнее всего, во время сражения.</p><p>Для Северуса было новостью, что они вообще собирались отдать его телу последние почести, ведь до недавнего времени он был за границей и не следил за тем, что происходит в Англии. Конечно, он знал о пожаре: обратив Северуса, его создательница подожгла Хижину. Она сделала его своим учеником и любовником, после чего увезла в другую страну, где в течение последующих нескольких лет обучала, впоследствии променяв его на следующего ученика. Северус ничего не имел против: это означало лишь, что теперь он свободен от нее.</p><p>– Как трогательно, – сказал он без особой теплоты в голосе. – И теперь, когда вы знаете о моей другой жизни, назовите мне вескую причину, по которой я не должен забрать у вас столько крови, сколько захочу, оставив вас неудовлетворенной и заставив забыть о моем существовании? – он поднял верхнюю губу, полностью обнажив клыки в надежде запугать ее угрозами забрать то, что ему нужно, против ее воли. </p><p>Гермиона дерзко рассмеялась.</p><p>– О, вы слишком долго отсутствовали. В противном случае вы бы знали, сколько законопроектов в пользу угнетенных существ, таких, как вы, я вынесла на рассмотрение за все эти годы работы в Отделе регулирования магических популяций и контроля над ними, – увидев, как расширились его глаза, она поняла, что удивила его. – Я знаю, как много вампиров оказывают сексуальные услуги в обмен на кровь. Я пыталась создать биржу для подобных услуг и организовать для этого приличные заведения вместо… – она обвела взглядом улицу вокруг, словно подчеркивая свой сарказм. – С обязательным требованием, чтобы сделки, касающиеся полового акта, проводились под защитой магии. Однако Министерство оказалось неспособно увидеть преимущества всего этого. Но это не означает, что я против сделок, заключенных традиционным способом. </p><p>Северус только недавно смог вернуться в Англию благодаря тому, что теперь вампиры не считались здесь преступниками только лишь из-за одного факта своего существования. И хотя ему стоило быть благодарным миссис Уизли за улучшение положения вампиров в обществе, его холодная черная душа осталась столь же черствой, какой и была. Однако Гермиона намекнула, что пришла сюда ради сделки, и если это касалось крови, он был готов с радостью согласиться. Но это не означало, что он не собирался сначала слегка поиздеваться.</p><p>– Так значит, миссис Уизли, лев в вашей постели больше ни на что не способен, или он нашел себе другую львицу, чтобы одарить ее собой? – сказал он, имея в виду ее мужа-гриффиндорца. В его голосе звучало все то же презрение, которое он выказывал по отношению к ней за все годы учебы.</p><p>– Ваш тон не слишком способствует долгосрочному сотрудничеству, – категорично ответила она, ничуть не смущенная его отношением к себе. Вообще она планировала по-быстрому потрахаться и вернуться к работе, чтобы закончить документы к утреннему собранию. – Или вы предпочитаете рискнуть и остаться без стабильного источника крови в надежде, что другие девушки, прогуливающиеся здесь, не узнают вас и позволят себя укусить?</p><p>– Хорошо, – нетерпеливо проворчал он и начал расстегивать брюки. – Полагаю, вас устроит у стены?</p><p>– Сначала мы трахаемся, а потом вы кормитесь, или наоборот? – спросила Гермиона, как будто обсуждала скучные реформы Министерства со своими коллегами.</p><p>– Как правило, одновременно, так как укус возбуждает меня, – вежливо ответил Северус.</p><p>– Нельзя, чтобы оставались следы у меня на шее. Мне нужно вернуться на работу, когда мы закончим, и мне нечем их прикрыть, а маскирующие заклинания легко снимут мои коллеги, – Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, расстроенная тем, что секса сегодня не будет, раз это повлечет столько проблем.</p><p>– Погодите. У меня идея, – раздраженно отозвался Северус. Оглядевшись, он заметил скамейку перед магазином игрушек Пилливинкля. – Садитесь, – указав туда длинным бледным пальцем, приказал он, словно назначая отработку.  </p><p>Гермиона подошла к скамейке, скрытой еще более густой темнотой, чем место, где они стояли, и села, раздраженно вздохнув. Безжизненные чучела животных и детские игрушки в окне напротив равнодушно наблюдали за происходящим. Не было ничего романтичного в том, что их глаза-пуговки, сверкающие в падающем на них тусклом свете, наблюдали за очередной жертвой вампира Снейпа.</p><p>– Теперь я понимаю, почему вам понадобились мои услуги: с таким подходом к делу вы вряд ли вдохновляете своего мужа, – протянул Снейп. Если эта девчонка своим отношением собирается превратить всё в рутину, он будет вести себя столь же ужасно, как и она. </p><p>Остановившись перед ней, он медленно опустился на колени. Положив руки ей на бедра, он ощутил, как дрожат ее ноги от его прикосновения. </p><p>– У вас давно никого не было, – вкрадчиво произнес он, буквально чувствуя исходящую от нее волнами сексуальную неудовлетворенность, которая была столь же ощутима, как жар камина, расходящийся по комнате. </p><p>– Просто не оставляйте следов там, где их можно легко заметить, – с горечью отозвалась Гермиона и ахнула, когда его холодные руки раздвинули ее колени и начали поднимать юбку.</p><p>– Я укушу вас там, где ваш муж вряд ли бывал за последние годы, если вообще бывал, – промурлыкал Снейп, опуская голову между ее бедрами.</p><p>Гермиона огляделась и поняла, что, хотя они находились далеко и были скрыты темнотой, их все еще можно было случайно увидеть. Она чувствовала, что на мантию Снейпа было наложено заклинание, предназначенное для того, чтобы отводить людям глаза, но оно больше не прикрывало их. Достав палочку, она прошептала:</p><p>– Протего тоталум.</p><p>Северус поднял голову и посмотрел на нее, и она пояснила:</p><p>– Теперь нас никто не побеспокоит, и я смогу расслабиться и завершить дело.</p><p>Снейп хотел было что-то сказать насчет удовольствия, но решил, что для такой упрямой девушки, как она, будет лучше все познать на собственном опыте. </p><p>Гермиона подавила стон, когда его волосы коснулись внутренней части ее бедер, отчего ей показалось, будто ее ласкают шелковыми лентами. Однако она громко ахнула, когда он скользнул языком вверх по ее бедру, а его руки забрались под юбку, чтобы стянуть удобные хлопковые трусы.</p><p>Приподнявшись, чтобы помочь ему, она спросила:</p><p>– Вы сначала укусите меня, а потом трахнете?</p><p>– Чтобы ощущалось как можно меньше боли при прокалывании кожи, требуется определенный уровень возбуждения. Поверьте мне, так будет лучше для вас, – разъяснил Северус. Ему хотелось, чтобы ей понравилось, ведь если ей будет не слишком больно, она наверняка вернется, и он получит постоянный источник крови вместо тех девушек, что пробовали секс с ним и больше не возвращались.</p><p>Ее трусики остались болтаться на лодыжке, и его пальцы легонько погладили ее бедра, вырвав у нее из груди тщетно сдерживаемые вздохи удовольствия. Несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность и деловитость, миссис Уизли представляла собой переполненный бурлящий котел сексуальной неудовлетворенности, готовый взорваться от малейшего прикосновения. </p><p>Задрав ее юбку, Снейп наклонился и нежно подул на завитки волос между ее ног. Холодное дыхание его безжизненного тела заставило их встать дыбом, отчего все ощущения усилились. Пройдясь языком вверх по бедру, он начал ласкать половые губы пальцами и усмехнулся про себя, когда она неосознанно раздвинула ноги немного шире. Погладив клитор, он ощутил, как ее тело выгнулось, и услышал, как она резко втянула воздух. </p><p><i>«Да, в последний раз тебя нормально трахали месяцы, а то и годы назад»,</i> – самодовольно подумал он, удовлетворенный таким сильным откликом на самые простые прикосновения.</p><p>– Тебе нравится? – невинно спросил он, скользя языком все выше и чувствуя, как сильно у нее дрожат ноги в предвкушении.</p><p>– О да, – невнятно выдохнула она. </p><p>Северус осторожно лизнул большие половые губы, сместив руку ниже и ощутив, насколько она мокрая из-за возбуждения. Длинными умелыми пальцами он проник внутрь и провел языком по клитору. </p><p>Гермиона почти до крови прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как Рон ласкал ее вот так, и она уже забыла, как это приятно, особенно если все делать как надо.</p><p>Северус начал с самых легких и невесомых касаний, но темп и интенсивность все нарастали, и теперь его язык проник глубоко между половыми губами, а пальцы приближали ее кульминацию.</p><p>Вылизывая и посасывая ее, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не укусить. Ее влагалище истекало смазкой – явный признак того, что она не принимала контрацептивы, блокирующие овуляцию. Что тоже говорило о том, что муж вряд ли трахал ее регулярно, если вообще трахал. Северус чувствовал, как растет напряжение в ее теле, приближая разрядку. Пока по ее организму струились эндорфины, пора было попробовать ее на вкус. Кровь, бегущая по ее артериям и венам, взывала к нему, словно песнь сирены, побуждая отдаться вечному блаженству жажды крови.</p><p>Заменив язык пальцами, он продолжил ласкать ее в том же ритме, доведя почти до грани. Когда она начала стонать, Северус повернул голову и впился зубами в ее бедро.</p><p>Гермиона дернулась от внезапной боли, когда Снейп укусил ее, однако ощущения были в то же время довольно приятными, хоть и задержали ее подступающий оргазм. Она схватила его за волосы и сильнее прижала к бедру, поощряя наслаждаться кровью, в то время как его пальцы проникли во влагалище, наконец толкнув ее за край.</p><p>Она содрогнулась, сердце бешено колотилось, разгоняя по телу кровь, которую Северус ловил ртом. Он испытал невероятное наслаждение, сделав первый глоток и вкусив ее жизненной силы. Он пил, не останавливаясь, однако следил, чтобы не выпить ее досуха. </p><p>Когда оргазм Гермионы утих, дыхание постепенно успокоилось, а сердце замедлилось, хоть и продолжало биться не менее мощно.</p><p>Почувствовав это, Северус осторожно вытащил клыки из ее бедра. Он нежно лизнул места проколов, чтобы кровь быстрее свернулась и началось заживление: его язык выделял специальное вещество, способствующее этому.</p><p>Однако он все еще не кончил. Его ноющая эрекция требовала удовлетворения не меньше, чем жажда крови.</p><p>Быстро расстегнув брюки, он высвободил член. Прежде чем Гермиона успела сообразить, что происходит, он поднял ее со скамейки, заставив обхватить себя ногами за талию, и вошел в нее.</p><p>Гермиона широко открыла глаза, впервые за много месяцев ощутив себя наполненной. Он схватилась за Северуса, который яростно вбивался в нее. И что удивительно, теперь его тело было горячим – в особенности член, полностью погруженный в нее. Он отлично ее возбудил, и она с готовностью приняла его, несмотря на то что у нее давно никого не было.</p><p>Обхватив его ногами, она вцепилась руками в край скамейки позади себя. Он трахал ее со скоростью, которая казалась невозможной. Гермиона кончила еще раз, уронив голову ему на плечо, и ткань его мантии заглушила ее крики удовольствия. </p><p>У Северуса не происходила эякуляция. Он был нежитью, однако это не означало, что у него не было и оргазма: его вожделение могло достигать кульминации. Он зарычал, его бедра замерли, и Гермиона ощутила, как подергивается его член: остаточная реакция с тех времен, когда он был человеком.</p><p>Удовлетворенная Гермиона откинулась на спинку скамьи. Ее юбка все еще была задрана, а пучок на голове растрепался.</p><p>– О боже, мне было это нужно. Теперь я смогу закончить отчеты без того, чтобы проклясть всякого, кто встретится мне в коридоре Министерства, – выдохнула она.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поразмыслив обо всем позже, Гермиона поняла, что такое соглашение с вампиром Снейпом было именно тем, что ей нужно, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме. С тех пор как ей перевалило за тридцать, сексуальная энергия в ней зашкаливала, однако Рон постоянно оставлял ее неудовлетворенной. Отчасти причиной этому служило то, что их брак медленно разваливался, они все чаще действовали друг другу на нервы, и из-за этого секс стал скучным и пресным. Кроме того, несколько лет назад Рон признался, что является бисексуалом и у них с Драко уже больше десяти лет случаются интрижки. Помимо всего этого, Рон флиртовал с Ромильдой Финч-Флетчли, урожденной Вейн, каждый раз, когда у нее происходили размолвки с мужем, а это бывало довольно часто.<p>Единственное, что волновало Гермиону касательно Рона, это то, что он мог подхватить какой-нибудь волшебный штамм венерической болезни, поэтому она принимала зелья для подстраховки. А в те редкие дни, когда они занимались сексом, что случалось раз в вечность, она выпивала еще и целый пузырек контрацептива.</p><p>Со Снейпом же не было риска ни забеременеть, ни подхватить венерическую болезнь, так как тело вампира убивало любые вирусы. Кроме того, Снейп не был одним из тех сентиментальных идиотов, с кем пришлось бы вести бессмысленные светские беседы и обмениваться любезностями, а также ходить на свидания или ужинать вместе, прежде чем перейти к делу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Подвинув небольшую стопку галлеонов к владельцу гостиницы, Гермиона заметила, что его взгляд остановился на ее обручальном кольце.<p>– Значит, вы говорите, вам нужна комната, но не на всю ночь, мисс… эм-м… Шварценеггер? – спросил он, коверкая чужую фамилию, которую она записала в регистрационный журнал. Она использовала первое, что ей пришло в голову, – фамилию кинозвезды, рассчитывая на то, что чистокровный волшебник вряд ли знает магловского актера.</p><p>– Именно. Для работы мне нужны тишина и покой, которых нет ни дома, ни в офисе, поэтому я выбрала ваш отель, – легко солгала Гермиона.</p><p>
  <i>«Может, мне просто стоит купить тот маленький коттедж неподалеку от Уичвуд-андер-Оулнест, чтобы избежать всех этих неудобств в будущем».</i>
</p><p>Гермиона давно мечтала о небольшом коттедже, в котором она обустроила бы личную библиотеку и спокойно работала, не думая о том, что дети перепутают ее заметки или Рон подопрет одной из ее любимых книг ножку шатающегося стола.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Северус был на грани истощения. Прошло целых две недели, прежде чем она обратилась к нему с просьбой о новой встрече. За это время у него были лишь один мужчина и две девушки. Одна из них была такой миниатюрной, что он смог сделать лишь пару глотков, чтобы не осушить ее полностью. И только настоящий голод мог заставить его трахнуть мужчину, который, по крайней мере, оказался крупным и крепким, так что это стоило того. Хоть Снейп и предпочитал женщин, из-за жажды крови он не видел разницы между отверстиями, в которые ему приходилось вбиваться, пока он насыщался.<p>Он пришел в маленькую гостиницу, о которой Гермиона писала ему в письме, принесенном совой. Она сказала, что оставит дверь открытой для него.</p><p>Подойдя к комнате номер четыре, он остановился и осторожно постучал.</p><p>– Ты можешь войти, – крикнула она, зная, что он не сможет, если не получит приглашение.</p><p>Стоило ему оказаться в комнате, его ноздри наполнил запах крови. Его глаза закатились, а клыки непроизвольно обнажились.</p><p>Не успела Гермиона предупредить его, что у нее менструация, как он вихрем пересек комнату и повалил ее на кровать. Послышался звук рвущихся сатиновых трусиков, после чего Северус грубо задрал ее юбку и прильнул к источнику крови между ног.</p><p>Хотя Гермиона была благодарна ему, что он сразу перешел к делу, не теряя времени, ее все же поразило его рвение.</p><p>Вскрикнув от ласк Снейпа, в этот раз она уже не беспокоилась о том, что их могут услышать, однако Заглушающее заклинание перед его приходом все же наложила. Его язык, казавшийся длиннее, чем человеческий, коснулся входа во влагалище, слизывая кровь. Менструация началась недавно, и сейчас была самой обильной. Гермионе не удалось подгадать, чтобы их встреча не выпала на эти дни, но она была рада, что его это не смутило, в отличие от ее мужа. На самом деле, казалось, что Снейпу происходящее сегодня нравится даже больше, чем в первую встречу.</p><p>Она нежно погладила его по волосам, показывая, как ценит его заботу.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что полные энтузиазма ласки Снейпа между ее ног сводили с ума, от нее не укрылись издаваемые им стоны удовольствия, которые люди обычно издают, когда едят нечто вкусное.</p><p>Гермиона кончила уже в третий раз, но Северус даже не пошевелился, чтобы оторваться от источника амброзии. Она попросила дать ей минутку только тогда, когда он поднял голову и впервые за вечер осознанно взглянул на нее.</p><p>Все его лицо было перепачкано кровью, а темные глаза блестели от восторга, словно в их глубине зажегся огонек. Он улыбнулся ей, и впервые она не увидела в нем той язвительности, что он источал в школе.</p><p>Он помог Гермионе подняться и наконец снять одежду, а также предложил убрать магией большое пятно крови сзади на юбке, которая испачкалась, когда он набросился. Однако это было решено отложить на потом.</p><p>Вытянувшись на кровати обнаженная, она немного смутилась из-за своих растяжек, оставшихся после двух беременностей, и груди, начавшей слегка обвисать. Северус тем временем начал раздеваться.</p><p>Гермиона могла бы настоять на том, чтобы они оставались в одежде и встречи проходили как можно быстрее и без лишних эмоций. Однако, если уж она хочет секса, то без одежды ощущения будут более полными, раз уж она собирается разрешить Снейпу пить ее кровь регулярно.</p><p>Северус позволил ей наблюдать, как он раздевается. Давно у него не было настолько интимной встречи, которая проходила бы не в глухом переулке, не на поле под луной и не в кабинке туалета в пабе, где достаточно было лишь расстегнуть ширинку. Конечно, миссис Уизли четко дала понять, что это не более чем деловое соглашение. Однако это было чем-то новеньким по сравнению с постоянными просьбами от людей обратить их в вампиров и сделать их своими любовниками или учениками. Так что, благодаря тому что Гермиона не собиралась усложнять ситуацию подобными просьбами, он был готов приложить дополнительные усилия для ее удовольствия.</p><p>Гермиона не понимала, зачем Снейп пытается соблазнить ее. Она была для него источником крови и знала, что он ее качественно оттрахает. Однако сомнения не мешали ей наслаждаться видом того, как он раздевается для нее. У живого профессора Снейпа, которого она когда-то знала, были жидкие сальные волосы, а сам он выглядел тощим, нездоровым и абсолютно непривлекательным. Но в своей вампирской версии Снейп оказался мускулистым, как будто трансформация вернула его на пик физического развития, на котором он и находился бы, будь обстоятельства его жизни другими. Его волосы приобрели здоровый блеск, лицо стало симпатичнее, а кожа выглядела гладкой и странно сияла, что навело Гермиону на мысли о мотыльках, летящих на пламя. Он превратился в настоящего красавца, и она знала, что он всегда останется таким, пока ее тело будет стареть – однако она ничего не имела против такой судьбы, зная, как тяжела жизнь вампира.</p><p>Поэтому сейчас она с удовольствием наблюдала, как Снейп медленно снимает одежду, радуясь, что он, по крайней мере, смыл с лица кровь и прополоскал рот. А до этого он выглядел как безумный маньяк, когда улыбался ей с окровавленным лицом и клыками. </p><p>Так как Снейп слегка насытился, он уже был возбужден, и Гермиона наконец смогла рассмотреть, чем его одарила природа. Неудивительно, что в прошлый раз она еще долго ощущала, как хорошо ее оттрахали. Она гадала, связан ли размер его члена с превращением в вампира, или он был таким большим до этого. Внезапно у нее возникла фантазия о том, как она, семнадцатилетняя девственница, отбывает наказание со Снейпом в подземельях, и тот трахает ее, перегнув через спинку скамейки. Гермиона улыбнулась сначала одним уголком губ, а потом полностью расплылась в улыбке.</p><p>– Увидела что-то смешное? – спросил Северус, заметив, как она оценивающе разглядывает его тело.</p><p>– Просто любуюсь видом, – задумчиво ответила она, и, посмотрев на его член, добавила: – Если бы я знала тогда, насколько он большой, все мое внимание в классе было бы сосредоточено вовсе не на зельях.</p><p>– Если бы ты отвлекалась в классе, я бы назначил тебе отработку, но не такую, на которую ты надеялась бы, – он забрался на кровать и устроился между ее бедрами. Теперь, когда он слегка насытился, его тело ощущалось теплее. </p><p>– Жаль. Если бы я узнала, что такое хороший секс до того, как вышла замуж за Рона, я бы не потратила эти годы впустую, – прямо сказала Гермиона.</p><p>– Все настолько плохо? – спросил он, обхватывая член и направляя его в ее отверстие. </p><p>– Нет, – выдохнула она, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением того, как он снова заполняет ее собой. – Скажем так, у нас с ним просто разные предпочтения в сексе, потому что Драко и Ромильду как любовник он, похоже, устраивает.</p><p>Северус подумал, что то, как Гермиона вела себя с ним в прошлый раз, тоже может влиять на ее отношения с мужем, но решил промолчать, разумно посчитав, что не стоит отпугивать корову, пока не закончил ее доить. </p><p>Медленно и дразняще двигая бедрами, чтобы ее удовольствие нарастало постепенно, Снейп сказал:</p><p>– Тогда нам стоит убедиться, что наши предпочтения совпадают и предложенное тобой долгосрочное соглашение имеет смысл, – на последних словах он резким рывком бедер глубже толкнулся внутрь, заставив Гермиону на мгновение открыть глаза, а затем снова блаженно закрыть.</p><p>– Лично я еще на прошлой неделе убедилась, что мы можем не совпадать во мнениях по многим вопросам, однако в том, что касается секса… – она запнулась, задыхаясь, и приподняла и пошире раздвинула ноги перед ним. – Мне кажется, в том, что касается секса, мы вполне совместимы.</p><p>Северус не мог не признать, что для него она была подходящей любовницей. Она не была идиоткой, и ее тело оставалось привлекательным для ее возраста. И она оказалась намного лучше всех остальных женщин, что приходили к нему: запустивших себя после нескольких лет скучного брака и пары детей. Гермиона не любила пустые разговоры и перед сексом не требовала, чтобы он говорил ей что-то банально-романтическое или цитировал какой-нибудь любовный роман о вампирах. </p><p>– Мне с тобой очень хорошо, когда ты позволяешь себе отдаться страсти, и твоя кровь здесь не при чем, – признался Снейп, вспомнив, как она потеряла голову во время секса на прошлой неделе.</p><p>– Пытаешься заставить меня вернуться к тебе еще раз, наговорив комплиментов? – спросила Гермиона. – Тебе не нужно меня соблазнять, просто трахни.</p><p>– Помимо прочего, секс – это еще и способность осознавать, что тебе нравится в другом человеке, – Северус приподнял ее бедра и начал вбиваться в нее сильнее и глубже. – Признаю, мне понравилось, как ты отчаянно цеплялась за меня и выкрикивала мое имя, уткнувшись мне в плечо, когда я трахал тебя.</p><p>Гермиона не помнила, как кричала его имя: в памяти осталось только то, что это был лучший оргазм за последние годы, после которого она почувствовала себя расслабленной как никогда. </p><p>– Это… – попыталась ответить она, но дыхание перехватило, когда Северус наклонился и вобрал в рот ее сосок, прикусив его. – О черт! – исступленно простонала она и выгнулась навстречу его губам.</p><p>Северус усмехнулся про себя и замедлил темп своих движений внутри нее. Он выпустил изо рта сосок, и прямо над ареолой остались два крошечных следа от проколов. Зализав ранки, он спросил:</p><p>– В этот раз мне снова придется проявить изобретательность касательно места укуса, или на тебе сегодня блузка с высоким воротом?</p><p>Гермиона взглянула на своего сверхъестественного любовника и вдруг ощутила, как внутри у нее что-то сжалось, а душа затрепетала. Она не испытывала ничего подобного уже много лет и задалась вопросом, не является ли это побочным эффектом добровольного согласия отдать свою кровь вампиру во время секса, или это все потому, что Снейп смотрит на нее так, что она чувствует себя желанной впервые за долго время. Изначально она не собиралась позволять ему кусать себя за шею, хотя и захватила с собой подходящую одежду – на всякий случай.</p><p>Внезапно решившись, она повернула голову в сторону, давая ему доступ к шее. Крепко зажмурившись, она ждала боли от проколов кожи, как было, когда он укусил ее за бедро. </p><p>Северус ощутил ее нервозность по тому, как напряглось ее тело. Несмотря на то, что Гермиона продолжала двигаться с ним в такт, она вся сжалась, словно девственница во время первого сексуального опыта.</p><p>Продолжая толкаться внутрь нее, он лег сверху и коснулся ее лица, убирая волосы.</p><p>– Расслабься, – нежно промурлыкал он.</p><p>Гермиона еще крепче зажмурилась.</p><p>– Посмотри на меня, – потребовал он.</p><p>Она неохотно открыла глаза и увидела, что он пристально смотрит на нее. Еще до того, как Снейп стал вампиром, его взгляд был гипнотическим. Она задумалась, собирается ли он применить к ней Легилименцию в такой интимный момент, или это просто какой-то способ успокоить ее перед укусом.</p><p>Снейп почувствовал, что ее тело начало расслабляться. Поглаживая ее одной рукой по бедру, другой он снова коснулся ее лица.</p><p>– Можно тебя поцеловать? – с искренним желанием спросил он. Гермиона вдруг поняла, что до сих пор они ни разу не целовались.</p><p>– Да, – выдохнула она, чувствуя цветочный аромат его дыхания и гадая, будут ли его губы на вкус тоже как цветы.</p><p>Снейп коснулся ее губ с нежностью, которой Гермиона не ожидала от него. Она издала громкий вздох удовольствия.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что с каждой лаской, что он ей дарил, ее тело все больше расслабляется и становится податливым. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но он и впрямь наслаждался происходящим. Для него она была словно головоломкой: с каждым новым кусочком пазла вырисовывалась все более четкая картинка, изображающая Гермиону Уизли, и ему доставляло огромное удовольствие пытаться разгадать ее.</p><p>Северус ласково прижимался губами к ее рту, и она отвечала ему с не меньшей нежностью. Ее язык мягко толкнулся внутрь, будто спрашивая разрешения, и он впустил его.</p><p>Нетерпеливо скользнув языком ему в рот, Гермиона ощутила острые кончики клыков. Коснувшись его лица в ответ, она зарылась пальцами в его волосы.</p><p>С каждой минутой она расслаблялась все больше. Вскоре поцелуи стали более жадными, их языки сплетались и танцевали друг с другом, то усиливая напор, то отступая, и Северус все жестче толкался во влагалище Гермионы.</p><p>Он оторвался от ее губ и осыпал лицо поцелуями, остановившись на линии подбородка. Спустившись к шее, он услышал ее вздох и ощутил, как под кожей по артериям струится кровь. Коснувшись языком пульсирующей точки, он погладил затылок Гермионы и почувствовал, как она выгнулась в его руках.</p><p>Приподнявшись на локте, он начал вылизывать и покусывать ее шею, скользя одной рукой между их телами и не прекращая движения бедрами. Его палец стал быстро порхать на клиторе, а губы сильнее прижались к шее, посасывая кожу.</p><p>Гермиона чувствовала, что вот-вот кончит. Ее дыхание участилось и стало поверхностным. Достигнув оргазма, она надавила на затылок Снейпа, прижимая его губы сильнее к своей шее, и, содрогаясь, прохрипела:</p><p>– Да!</p><p>Северус впился в нее зубами в момент наивысшей точки оргазма. В его новой жизни он не ощущал еще ничего слаще, чем сжимающееся вокруг члена влагалище одновременно с первой струйкой крови, попавшей в рот. Кончая сам, он зарычал, яростно входя в нее глубже и вытягивая из ранок кровь, которая лилась сама, подгоняемая ее колотящимся сердцем.</p><p>Гермиона разразилась ругательствами, смысл которых ускользнул от него, однако он понял, что так она выражает удовольствие, которое испытывала в тот момент. Северус обмяк на ней, и она погладила его по спине, все еще обнимая его руками и ногами.</p><p>Наконец он откатился с нее и лег на спину. Переведя дыхание, она спросила:</p><p>– Если ты научишь меня варить Крововосполняющее зелье, мы можем встречаться не каждые две недели, а пару раз в неделю?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>У Рона хватило такта ничего не сказать, когда настроение Гермионы вдруг значительно улучшилось за короткий промежуток времени. Он также не возражал, когда она собралась купить маленький коттедж, чтобы спокойно работать, несмотря на то что теперь детей не было дома бóльшую часть года, и она могла бы просто закрыться в кабинете, отгородившись заклинанием. Также с его стороны не последовало ни единого замечания по поводу ее внезапно возникшей любви к блузкам с высоким воротом.<p>Заканчивая расставлять справочники по гербологии в библиотеке коттеджа, Гермиона услышала стук в дверь и поспешила открыть. Улыбнувшись своему гостю, она сказала:</p><p>– Ты можешь войти. Приглашение будет действовать для тебя всегда, пока я не отзову его.</p><p>Снейп вошел в коттедж и огляделся, поняв, что обстановка напоминает ему Паучий тупик: здесь все стены тоже были заставлены полками с книгами. Осталось распаковать еще несколько коробок, и тогда все пустые места на стеллажах будут заполнены.</p><p>Северусу очень не хватало его книг. К сожалению, его создательница не позволила ему вернуться и забрать их. После его смерти вся его библиотека отошла Хогвартсу, поэтому он знал, что его драгоценные книги должны быть в целости и сохранности, если, конечно, ученики не повредили их. Кроме того, к несчастью, его создательница не разделяла его любви к чтению и после захода солнца обычно поручала ему позаботиться об ужине, поэтому возможности попасть в местный книжный у Северуса не было, так как к моменту, когда он находил какого-нибудь селянина, заманивал его в замок, а затем доставлял обратно, магазин уже закрывался. </p><p>Гермиона пообещала ему свободный доступ к своей библиотеке, а также переоборудовала подвал, сделав его непроницаемым для солнечных лучей, чтобы Северус мог держать свои книги там. У него была своя квартира, но он также мог оставаться в коттедже Гермионы, если они были вместе всю ночь и он не успевал вернуться домой до наступления утра. Помимо этого, она устроила там небольшую лабораторию, где варила Крововосполняющее зелье, чтобы об этом не узнал Рон.</p><p>Да, между Гермионой и Северусом было чисто деловое соглашение: секс в обмен на кровь. И конечно, между ними не было даже дружбы, хотя частенько они по несколько часов разговаривали и читали, сидя рядом. Затем Снейп начал давать ей советы со слизеринской точки зрения, как действовать в отношении некоторых коллег из Министерства, чтобы продвинуться выше по карьерной лестнице. Однако и тогда в их отношениях не промелькнуло ничего романтического. Совершенно ничего. Абсолютно точно ничего.</p><p>Впервые переступив порог коттеджа, Снейп вздохнул с облегчением: больше никаких странных гостиниц, владельцы которых узнавали в Гермионе высокопоставленного министерского чиновника, после чего приходилось стирать им память. Теперь они оба могли встречаться, когда заблагорассудится, не договариваясь через совиную почту заранее, так как Северус больше не мог передвигаться по каминной сети, рассчитанной только на живых волшебников. К счастью, будучи вампиром, он мог летать, что облегчало для него перемещения.</p><p>Войдя в гостиную, он сделал глубокий вдох, ощутив ароматы пергамента, кожи и клея. Он также почувствовал, что у Гермионы недавно снова началась менструация. Глаза Северуса закатились, едва его ноздри наполнил аромат крови. Он резко пересек комнату, взмахнув плащом.</p><p>Не успела Гермиона опомниться, как он развернул ее и нагнул над столом. Мгновенно сняв брюки и стянув с нее трусики до середины бедер, он смазал член и проник в ее задницу. Она вскрикнула от резкого вторжения: пару дней назад он уже трахал ее туда. Заломив ей руки за спину, он толкался внутрь, заставляя ее постанывать.</p><p>– У тебя есть все задатки послушной нижней, – с холодной невозмутимостью сказал он.</p><p>– Почему ты так считаешь? – спросила она, задыхаясь от болезненных толчков члена. Ей и впрямь нравилось быть в его власти.</p><p>– Могущественная ведьма, которая всегда всё держит под контролем и может по-настоящему расслабиться лишь тогда, когда я трахаю ее, будто она моя игрушка.</p><p>– Да, но тем не менее даже тогда контроль над ситуацией остается в моих руках. Это я позволяю тебе меня кусать и трахать, – напомнила она ему, подаваясь бедрами назад.</p><p>Наклонившись вперед и все сильнее вбиваясь в нее, отчего она охнула, он прорычал:</p><p>– Да, но тебе нравится иллюзия того, что ты подчиняешься мне. Что тебе наконец не нужно ничего контролировать. Заманчивая иллюзия, не так ли?</p><p>– Да… да, сэр, – просто произнеся это, она едва не кончила.</p><p>В последующие недели они все глубже погружались в сферу доминирования и подчинения, устанавливая необходимые границы.</p><p>В плотном рабочем графике Гермионы не было времени, чтобы ходить куда-то ужинать и вести светские беседы с любовником, так что ее радовало, что Северус может есть и трахаться одновременно. Тем не менее на ролевые игры время и силы у нее находились, к тому же благодаря этому она могла испытывать бесконечные оргазмы.</p><p>Отдернув ворот блузки, чтобы обнажить шею, она сказала:</p><p>– Чего ты ждешь, мой маленький комарик? – этим прозвищем она любила слегка бесить его, особенно когда он доминировал. Обычно после этого он кусал ее сильнее и грубее, трахая своим огромным членом, чтобы дать ей понять, что он может выпить ее досуха. </p><p>Он наклонился вперед и впился ей в шею, зная, что она еще недостаточно возбудилась и ощутит боль укуса. Гермиона в ответ выгнула спину, прижимаясь к нему. К счастью, стол, на котором они яростно трахались, был крепким и не рухнул, продержавшись все время, пока она не кончила.</p><p>Склонившись над Гермионой, Северус зализывал ранки от укуса. Отдышавшись, она поймала его руку и поцеловала.</p><p>– Пойдем, я отведу тебя в душ, чтобы освежиться перед десертом: сегодня у меня началась менструация, – объявила она с блеском в глазах.</p><p>Самым забавным было то, что много лет назад Рон шутил, что у Снейпа в подземельях наверняка есть дыба, на которой он пытает учеников, и теперь у Гермионы появилась идея установить дыбу в подвале, чтобы продолжить развивать их отношения в сторону доминирования и подчинения. А на обычной кровати они могли лежать и читать, когда не трахались до потери сознания.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Благодаря регулярному сексу с Северусом, Гермиона смогла полностью сосредоточиться на работе без риска кого-нибудь проклясть. Она также поняла, что его советы очень помогают ей в делах Министерства, открывая перед ней дополнительные возможности. Конечно, иметь в качестве любовника вампира, было опасно для ее карьеры, однако, вспомнив Г.А.В.Н.Э., она была готова взяться за еще один проект по восстановлению социальной справедливости для этих волшебных существ.<p>Возможно, ее цель стать Министром магии, осуществится еще до того, как ей исполнится пятьдесят, и Северус будет рядом. В конце концов, у них ведь идеальное «деловое» соглашение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>